The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. For example, users of Internet platforms and services such as email, bulletin boards, forums, and social networking services post images of many different subjects for themselves and others to see. Some applications and devices provide an automated correction function, in which the appearance of an image is analyzed using particular techniques such as a histogram analysis of the image, and an altered image including changes based on the analysis is provided for the user. For example, such image characteristics as contrast, exposure, or brightness can be changed or corrected by these functions. Some systems allow a user to select his or her own stylistic changes to images, such as altering an image through a function to change a color scheme or other properties of the image to obtain a desired visual style. However, such functions are often limited since they bias the editing process to a particular starting point, and/or often produce altered images unsatisfying to the user.